Volfogg
= Volfogg is an ancient ninja, his skill being the best of all. He was able to take down Primus, the strongest character in the series, by forcing all of his energy to his hand, the one he later punched him with. Volfogg's speed rivals that of Volt, Sonic the Hedgehog, and The Flash. Volfogg prefers to wear a dog collar with a ninja star engraved on it, a half-zipped white jacket, and a ninja-styled net underneath it, with white kickboxing gloves. When many face him in battle,they believe his is some type of bully, but Volfogg is actually a very kind and respectable man. His two soldiers GunGlue and GonDober, are loyal to him and look up to him as a father figure. Volfogg likes to play with his panda bear named Oguma-za (meaning Great Bear in japanese.). Volfogg is Don, Nathan, and Tetsuo's master, even though he is thousands of years younger than them (Most of the brothers were born in the 1800s.) Volfogg is in a relationship with an eternal dragon, Rairyu, the dragon of the sky and lightning. Rairyu is a martial arts expert as well. As a child, Volfogg was anti-social, believing everyone was an idiot. However, he was right, and went to train himself as a ninja at the age of 2. When he turned 6, he came across a man seeking a master. This man was Donquixote Doflamingo, who had been recently kicked out of the house by his brother, Saikou Kimitsu. Volfogg agreed, and taught Don many of the moves we see him use now, such as the Thousand Talon Stomp. Volfogg created Ultra Magnus' military outfit. Volfogg is the youngest person to begin any kind of martial arts training. Volfogg hates being called the Young Ninja, as he believes it is a derogatory term. Volfogg and Saikou seem to be friends but Volfogg considers him an "aquaintancee, not a friend". Volfogg is Rairyu's lightning Rod, meaning that she releases all of her electricity to him, which would kill everyone in the series except '' Volfogg. He does not die from it because he went through specofic training to withstand Rairyu's electricity and lightning bolts before their relationship. Volfogg is considered to have the strongest moveset in the entire Spirit's Severance story, in parts 1 and 2. Volfogg can survive ''any attack, because he has gone through trillions of training regimens to survive anything that comes at him. Volfogg's main weapon on choice is his fists, but his secondary weapon is his sword, "The Rising Sun". His skills/moveset is: = 1. Rising Dragon (An uppercut similar to the Shoryuken) 2. Speed Drive (He runs at the speed if light, phasing through his opponent with ease, but still damages them.) 3. Super Speed Drive (Volfogg runs to the point where he can no longer be seen, and is able to slice through his opponent doing even more damage because of the speed and precision.) 4. Ultra Speed Drive (Volfogg tears a hole in the Universal Plain, and the suction of space affects his opponent, crushing them.) 5. Jet Punch (Volfogg punches his opponent at the speed of a Mantis Shrimp's punch, dealing a ton of damage, to the point where his opponent's entire skeletal frame can be broken, as seen in the fight against Alucard and Valvatrorez.) 6. Ten Kuu Peki Ji Ken (Volfogg jumps into the sky, coming back down, crossing his arms in the form of an X, ramming into the opponent with his arms.) 7. Brain Change (Volfogg changes his mind into his mecha form, much like Ultra Magnus would do with his Magnus Armour and Don with Power Surge.) 8. Bomber Kick (He kicks his opponent in the face, his leg exploding in a burst of flames.) 9. Daiyamondo Sukin Konbineshon (A Japanese Style Gestalt move, used while Volfogg in his mecha form is combining with GunDober and GunGlue. 10. Volfogg Gonji (Volfogg lunges at his opponent, stabbing them multiple times with a kunai. Category:Main Character